


Beyond The Sunlight

by IWroteThisForYou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Truth or Dare, cute boys being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteThisForYou/pseuds/IWroteThisForYou
Summary: A game of truth or dare gets Claude closer to Dimitri.-Claude has been itching to know more about Dimitri. He has heard so much about him, always from someone else’s mouth, never from the blonde.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	Beyond The Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Self - indulgent, to be honest, I love Dimitri and Claude being oblivious dorks that like each other. Everyone gets along cause I say so and Sylvain knows everybody because he is Sylvain.

They’re in Sylvain’s house for a sleepover/party/hangout. Sylvain never clarified on the details but no one cared as they were promised free food and an awesome time. Claude wasn’t originally going to attend, too many assignments needed to be finished, and he and Sylvain aren’t close friends by any means, however Hilda wanted to attend, and she deliberately mentioned that Dimitri would be attending. And well, he decided to go. 

Somehow Sylvain got all twenty four students to gather around the living room and play truth or dare. 

It started quite innocently, allowing everyone to ease up to it, with Sylvain letting people pick truth for a couple of rounds if they were uncomfortable with a dare. Not to say the questions weren’t hard - hitting; they were meant to either reveal a secret or embarrass. Still, no one was hurt by them or minded.

Finding out about Ashe, Bernadetta, and Ignatz’s secret steamy romantic novels book club was amazing. Felix watching roleplaying ASMR videos to help him sleep and Edelgard having an emo tumblr blog dedicated to her angst poetry as well as One Direction are definitely noteworthy. Nothing could top Hubert admitting that he had a crush on Lola Bunny after he watched Space Jam as a kid and now only plays Animal Crossing to date Isabelle. 

While these were all fun, he only came here for one person. 

“Dimitri, truth or dare?” he says. 

He wonders if he should go easy. This is the time the question had been directed at him and everyone else got it easy the first time, it’s only fair Dimitri gets the same treatment. Yet, he doesn’t want to. 

Claude has been itching to know more about Dimitri. They don’t share any classes together, only lunch and he occasionally sees him after Dimitri leaves tennis practise while he finishes his duties as soccer manager. Claude has heard so much about him, always from someone else’s mouth, never from the blonde. 

He wants to know his likes, dislikes, habits, ideals, what makes his blue eyes shine, his mouth quirk up or fully grin. Does he blush at compliments or reciprotates effortlessly? What makes him tick or restless? What does he eat after a long day? What’s his favorite scene in Shrek 2? 

Does he like me? 

Dimitri under his uneven bangs, shyly meets his eyes and says, “Dare.” 

And oh, he didn’t expect that. 

Claude really didn’t expect that. Still before he can regret it, before the words lodge themselves back into his throat, he confidently says, “I dare you to kiss the most attractive person in this room.”  
Please be me. 

He doesn’t say. 

Please kiss me. 

He doesn’t indulge. 

Dimitri looks conflicted, as if his feelings for someone in the room are deeper than physical attraction. As if, the feelings he carries are too precious to expose in a high school game. 

Claude does not hope, he does not wish. 

Dimitri stands carefully to not accidentally step on someone, and then he stops. 

In front of Claude. 

Dimitri’s eyes are icy blue, reminiscent of the first day of snow and intense enough to warm his insides. They are not the dark blue people have whispered about nor do they pierce a soul and leave them cold. He falters, shakes, and blushes a pretty pink when he is going to kiss the most attractive person in the room. 

“May I kiss you?” He whispers, so politely, so beautifully. 

Claude nods, eagerly, wishing, hoping. Dimitri moves a shaking hand to cradle his cheek and, finally, kisses him. 

Dimitri kisses like the sensation of the early sun. Soft on the skin, a gentle warmth, a light flame that burns with time. Dimitri kisses like Claude has never allowed himself to hope. Dimitri kisses like this is everything he ever wished for. 

They seperate after needing some air, foreheads touching, eyelashes lightly fluttering. 

Hilda gags, “Eww, get a room.” Her mouth twisted in disgust, but her eyes were approving and happy. 

Dimitri jumps back, moving so quickly Claude didn’t have time to register it until his warmth was gone. Dimitri doesn’t make eye contact with him after, doesn’t say much during the game, just sits quietly next to Dedue and Edelgard until the game is over. Still, Dimitri’s blush never went down and Claude could see him touching his lips every few minutes. 

Dimitri finds him the most attractive in the room. Dimitri kisses him like a sunny day in June. Claude carefully touches his lips and, for the first time in a while, desires.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any spelling or grammar errors, I tend to easily miss them. Thank you for reading and I hope you have a nice day!


End file.
